Forum:Frog Requests Forum
– Use this forum to request frogs from other members. - Fizzisist 17:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) '' How To: Use This Page 1: Fill out the form below to make a request. Please place your request at the ''top of the list'' by inserting a new row. 2: '''ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, and their username behind, or just the date at least to indicate it was sent. The table looks cramped now, but when you open to edit it will open up. (If nothing is needed in return, simply delete the row after sending) How To: Insert A Row Copy the text below. Select the edit option. In the edit view, paste your request at the top of the list. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| The categories for each entry are as follows: Line 1: Requester's plus ID. Line 2: Frog requested. Line 3: Frogs you (the requester) are willing to give in return. Line 4: Sender fills this line. Date sent. Line 5: Sender fills this line. Sender's plus ID. Line 6: Sender fills this line. What you (the sender) wants in return. Line 7: Requester's comments. So you (the requester) can say if you are sending a frog in return. Line 8: Sender's comments. So you (the sender) can say thanks or whatever :) Most recent requests are at the top {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 216px; width: 680px; " |'Requester's' +Plus ID |'Frogs Requested' |'Frogs To Be Traded' |'Sent Date' |'Sender's' +Plus ID |'Frog(s) Sender Desires in Trade' | style="width: 15%; "|'Comments (from requestor)' | style="width: 15%; "|'Comments (from sender)' |- |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| auroradakota5 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Tangelo Tingo Mixtus | style="vertical-align: top;"| Glass Chroma Lanturna | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| auroradakota5 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Ornatus & Pingo | style="vertical-align: top;"| anything | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| daveh01 | style="vertical-align: top;"| any Glacio and Lanterna | style="vertical-align: top;"| any to level 10 inc Chromas | style="vertical-align: top;"| January 29th, 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Lanthimus | style="vertical-align: top;"| None | style="vertical-align: top;"| Very kind, you're a star :-))) | style="vertical-align: top;"| Enjoy ;-) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| SyriusLionwing | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| I am only level 13 but I have one of everything including Ludo, glacio, lanterna, tribus & glass & Chroma. Need it for last weeks set. Thanks. | style="vertical-align: top;"| January 29th, 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Lanthimus | style="vertical-align: top;"| None | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Enjoy ;-) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|fetus123 | style="vertical-align: top;"| amfractus,biplex,insero and a sol. | style="vertical-align: top;"| glass or chhroma | style="vertical-align: top;"| 29 Jan 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Sol: Fuu05 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything Level 12 if you have | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Sol sent. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|lividus | style="vertical-align: top;"|any Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"|Let me know if you need something specific - working on pingos and veru atm. | style="vertical-align: top;"|1/28/2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"|jjb0704 | style="vertical-align: top;"|an arbor would be amazing, anycolor. | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|couture911 | style="vertical-align: top;"|any Lanterna | style="vertical-align: top;"|Anything you want, I have glass, chroma, glacio, tribus and am level 17. | style="vertical-align: top;"|29 Jan 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Fuu05 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Anything Level 12 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| MinPhoenix | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any combo\frog you want | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1-27-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| gudgrl87 | style="vertical-align: top;"| A veru or magus would be nice :) | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|mrh963 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any sol | style="vertical-align: top;"|any thing from my hab you would like | style="vertical-align: top;"|1-27-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"|gudgrl87 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Floresco would be nice, but anything would work :P | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| kqlink | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything below level 8 | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/27/11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| MinPhoenix | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| juice123123 | style="vertical-align: top;"| ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| any | style="vertical-align: top;"| 01/27/11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Brianxi | style="vertical-align: top;"| Calvaria or Ocularious please | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|dusklock | style="vertical-align: top;"|ludo please.. | style="vertical-align: top;"|just level 10 but if you need something let me know and thank you. | style="vertical-align: top;"|1-26-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"|kqlink | style="vertical-align: top;"|anything | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|esn0622 | style="vertical-align: top;"|any ludo! | style="vertical-align: top;"|i'm at level 12, so i can send everything level 12 and under, including glass and chroma. | style="vertical-align: top;"|1-26-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"|kqlink | style="vertical-align: top;"|anything works | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| guardianchronos | style="vertical-align: top;"| any rarity 14 frog | style="vertical-align: top;"| any other frog, glass and chroma | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/26/11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Pingo: AuroraMay | style="vertical-align: top;"| Ludo if you have it | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| sent pingo. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| reysa1 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Floresco (White picea if you have it) A Lanterna would be nice, too! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Chroma or glass frogs, Lvl 12 and below have all breeds including Tribus | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/26/11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| AuroraMay | style="vertical-align: top;"| Would love a Ludo if you had it - if not anything is fine | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| hayden0420 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| I have any frog below level 15 | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1-26-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| kqlink | style="vertical-align: top;"| anything above level 8 would be great | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| n2coolstuff | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| I can clone you almost anything else, except Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1-26-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| kqlink | style="vertical-align: top;"| anything above level 8 would be great | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Kimba4ever | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any up to level 17 | style="vertical-align: top;"|1/25/2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"|jjb0704 | style="vertical-align: top;"|any ligo or lucus | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|AISisAleet | style="vertical-align: top;"|Lanterna and Glacio please | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|plummer07 | style="vertical-align: top;"|I do not need any | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| taline10 | style="vertical-align: top;"| glass or chroma, or both :] | style="vertical-align: top;"| anything up to level 10 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|alex2951 | style="vertical-align: top;"| I sent you both :)It wouldb be nice if you could send me a lucus frog. :] | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Brianxi | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any legendary | style="vertical-align: top;"| Well...I'm only level eight, so aim low | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Help me out here :D | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| tech42 | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| any other level 11 or below | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| plummer07 | style="vertical-align: top;"| i do not need any | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|outonloan | style="vertical-align: top;"|White picea floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any frogs 12 and under | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|California33 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any frog | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|gateofselidor | style="vertical-align: top;"|White Picea Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"|Up to level 11, Tribus, Glacio Lanterna, glass and chroma | style="vertical-align: top;"|1/22 | style="vertical-align: top;"|nevara | style="vertical-align: top;"|Tribus, Glacio or Lanterna? Thank you! | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| kiichigoboom | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything level 14 and below. | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/22/11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| redwhirls | style="vertical-align: top;"| Only need lanterna if you have one | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Dylan3apple | style="vertical-align: top;"| looking for Black Albeo Biplex | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any frogs lvl 11 under | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|Thanks in Advance!!! | style="vertical-align: top;"|